Alive for another year
by Ameji
Summary: Just a short story for Naru-chan's birthday


_**So I'm only an hour late xD but this was for Naruto's birthday! I don't own anything and sorry if it seems a bit rushed..**_

* * *

><p>A certain blonde ninja's birthday finally arrived, and the whole town was buzzing with excitement in preparations for the Konoha hero's surprise party.<p>

Of course, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were the ones who came up with the party. Pretty much the whole village just wanted in.

"Alright, there's going to be too many people there to fit in any house," Sakura looked at a map that Tsunade had given her that marked available space that day. "Let's see…" She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. Even though she was a ninja, getting up at 5 am was still hard.

Sai glanced at the map and pointed to a place that the pinkette hadn't even considered. "What about the training grounds?"

"That's for training, not parties. I don't want to slam chidori into a tree and have leftover confetti pop out at me," Sasuke growled. He had been pretending all day that he didn't care about Naruto or his birthday, but everyone knew he was the first to suggest a surprise party for his best friend's 18th.

"I think that area is a great place," Sakura agreed with Sai before looking over at Sasuke. "We'll clean up thoroughly, so don't worry about surprise decorations jumping out as you train."

"Hn," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'll send the decoration squad. Operation: Surprise Party is now a go!"

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki sat up slowly from his bed, blinking the sleep that had gathered in his eyes away. He turned and glanced at the calendar in a half-asleep state, wondering why there was a red circle around October 10th. His blue eyes jolted all the way open and he was instantly awake when he remembered. It was his birthday! He was now 18!<p>

He grinned, knowing the village no longer threw things at him in hate for the nine tailed fox. Nowadays, they would actually treat him like a human, and more recently, a hero.

"Today is gonna be great!" He jumped out of bed and into his terrible but recognisable orange and black jumpsuit. "The future Hokage is ready to go!"

He left his apartment and went straight to Ichiraku where he would have his birthday breakfast of free ramen like the old man there had promised. Of course, the blonde took full advantage of it and ate until he was stuffed; that being 86 bowls. Hey, he now had himself and portions of all the tailed beasts to feed.

Once he left the ramen stand, he got to searching for his friends. Oddly enough, he couldn't find any of them and decided to go visit the current Hokage, who he saw as his grandmother. "Hey granny Tsunade!" He greeted, barging into her office.

Naruto didn't even have to request entry anymore; it would be his office soon enough, and everyone knew he was definitely no threat to the woman who currently ran Konoha.

"Hey Naruto," Tsunade replied, somewhat irritated by him still calling her granny. "What brings you here?"

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Of course not," she smiled, digging out a paper from her stack of completed files. "Today is the day you finally pay all those fines from pranking so much as a child."

Naruto stared in horror at the total amount of money he would have to pay. "That can't be right! It has too many zeros!"

The blonde woman shook the paper slightly, chuckling. "I'm just kidding. Now, go away. I have to work."

"But granny, you forgot something!" The talented ninja whined.

Tsunade pretended to not know what he was talking about and thought for a moment. "Ummm, no I can't remember anything. Goodbye, Naruto."

* * *

><p>The jinchuuriki wandered the streets, kicking rocks out of the way while sulking. He couldn't find most of his friends, and the ones he did find were either busy or forgot completely about his birthday. "Ah, this stinks," he complained. It was already 4 in the afternoon and only the ramen guy had really talked to him.<p>

"Naruto! Come quick! There's a wounded dog in the training field!" He glanced up and saw Kiba and Akamaru running up to him. "You're the first person I found so you're helping me. Come!" The Inuzuka dragged the blonde to the training field.

"Well that's weird… I can sense a lot of mixed chakras but I don't see anyone, or any dog," the Uzumaki looked over at his friend, who was grinning. "Kiba, what-"

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" A bunch of people jumped out from the trees, the ground and in flurries of flowers or smoke. Sakura and Sai held a massive cake, Sasuke was gathering the gifts that people had brought, and Tsunade and the rest of his friends were soon talking to him and amongst themselves.

Music blared, streamers and party horns were blown, a lot of villagers showed up and Naruto was having the time of his life surrounded by his close friends. "So, whose idea was it to throw this party?" He asked, looking around.

Sasuke stepped up, smirking. "I felt it would make up somewhat for the years of trying to kill you," he joked. Silence rang throughout the crowd. Even the music stopped for a second while everyone stared at the Uchiha.

"Wait a sec! Sasuke Uchiha just made a joke without insulting someone?!" Sai yelled in surprise.

Everyone was in awe and staring at Sasuke like he was an alien with two heads.

"Well whatever. Keep the party going!" Tsunade yelled, already drunk.

The guests continued as before, and Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were pulled into a tight group hug. "Thanks for the party. I love you guys," the blonde smiled, almost crying out of happiness.

"I think it's time to blow out the candles and eat some cake," Sakura announced loudly.

Naruto stood, beaming, as practically the whole village sang to him. As he blew out the candles on the cake, everyone cheered, saying happy birthday.

This was, by far, the best birthday he had ever experienced.

And it was all thanks to his friends.

'_Happy birthday,'_ he heard the tailed bests chant from inside him. _'You survived another year.'_


End file.
